1. Technical Field
The exemplary and non-limiting embodiments disclosed herein relate generally to touchless user interfaces and, more particularly, to a breath-controlled wake up of a data input system.
2. Brief Description of Prior Developments
Various types of touchless user interface devices are known. Touchless systems for the activation of a controlled element based on optical sensing and triangulation are known, as are systems for controlling the operation of a device by voice. One type of system for controlling the operation of a device by voice is a speech recognition system having a low power wake up circuit (a low power audio channel coupled to both a microphone and a second standard audio channel, with a processor to switch between the two audio channels).